Different World but Still Freaks
by Phoenix T
Summary: Amelia and her friends are mutants, and they're on the run from Magneto. Blink opens a portal for them but instead of the opposite side of the world it transports them to another universe. One where mutants don't exist but one where Transformers exist and are earth. Transformers/ X-men Crossover. Sunstreaker/OC Sideswipe/Arcee Optimus/Elita-1 Sam/Mikaela
1. Prologue

**Phoenix Trails does not own X-men or Transformers. However I do own my OC's Amelia, Luke, Zane and Michael. This story is rated Teen for cursing or violence. No mature content in this story. This is a X-men and Transformers crossover. Thanks for reading hope you have a wonderful day.**

 **I know I said I wouldn't be posting anything until Christmas but I couldn't shake this idea. So here it is.**

We ran through the forest, the pounding of our hearts in our ears told us we were still alive. We had managed to escape Magneto's mutant soldiers…for now. The foliage blended together as we ran faster and faster. A streak blew past us as Zane raced ahead to scout the forest for other enemies. We heard a scream echo through the forest; we continued, racing a little bit faster but it was only a few seconds before we too fell suddenly down into a ravine.

I cried out in pain as momentum rammed me into a thick branch on the way down. I could feel some of the bigger splinters digging into my flesh, deeper and deeper. Pain washed over my senses as I remembered to shield myself from the fall that was most likely going to hurt a lot. My skin shifted to diamond form moments before impact.

I groaned. I opened my eyes and blurrily looked around my surroundings. Green trees covered most of the ravine, their thick branches perfect for the huge bird nests that were nestled in them. It was almost perfect except for one thing. There were no birds. There songs which had been sweet wake up calls this morning were gone, replaced with absolute silence.

Another groan resounded near me as the group slowly started regaining consciousness. Scott and Blink were the first to up; slowly checking everyone to make sure they were alright. More groans quickly sounded as they worked. Eventually Zane, Michael, and Luke got up from their resting…okay more like crashing places on the ground.

Zane ran a hand through his midnight blue hair, ruffling the pieces that hadn't already been messed with during the fall. His other hand was clenched; the fist slowly tightening and loosening repeatedly. Michael and Luke doing the same thing except they were staring at a pond a few yards away. A sigh escaped my chapped lips as I walked over the Zane. Putting my hand on his bony shoulder, I tried to console him.

"Zane, the fall wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was! If I had been scouting as well as Jonathan, I would have seen the ravine and stopped in time. Instead I fell down not only injuring myself but causing you to get injured as well. It is indeed my fault."

"No it's not."

"Shut up and let me wallow in self-pity for once!" He said, huffing and turning around so he wouldn't have to look into my eyes. I giggled. I punched him lightly in the shoulder before replying.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It is against the rules for me or any of our group to let you wallow in self-pity or blame. We all fell so it's all our faults." I said wagging my finger at him. I let out a squeak as he fake lunged at my finger, snapping his jaws like he was going to try to bite it off.

I ran behind a tree pretending to try to hide behind it. He ran at me again but this time I ran behind Scott. Scott raised an eyebrow at me before I pointed to the boy.

"Stop now! We don't have time for this. Also be quiet, they could be anywhere and only notice us because you can't stop laughing." He said his tone showing how irritated he was.

"I doubt that 3 eyes." Luke said as he walked over. His light grey hair still formed into a Mohawk, how it stayed that way despite the fall I have no clue. His face was pulled into a smirk that showed off his wide array of freckles that littered his cheeks. His gold eyes brightening with mirth and pride.

Not a moment later had he said it- two MLR's slide down the side of the ravine about thirty feet away. They immediately spotted us but had to duck behind a tree as Scott sent an energy blast towards them. He quickly went out to battle, keeping just on the edge of close courter combat range.

Blink sent us a glance, each of us nodding in agreement to what she wanted. She threw one of her purple energy daggers at the air. Each of us stood in amazement at the portal that opened midair. However instead of being able to see through it like we were told was normal, it was clouded. We looked over a Blink to ask if it was safe but she was already gone; fighting another MLR that has slide down. Figuring anything was safer than here, we jumped through. We were wrong.

 **Hope you like it. Please rate and review. Also there will be a poll to see who they will be discovered by first.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Place to Ruin

**Phoenix Trails does not own X-men or Transformers. This story is rated Teen for cursing. I would like to thanks to the people that reviewed within the first 48 hours of this story being posted, so thank you HeartsGuardianSol and Transformerminionkittycat for the review. I also thank the others that reviewed.**

We all tumbled out of the swirling portal. A collective groan was heard just as the electric energy of the portal disappeared behind us. I had landed first on the hard ground before naturally all the boys landed on top of me. I let out a squeak as my ribs gridded against each other under the extra weight. Despite being malnourished all three of them were still extremely heavy.

"Get off! You guys are heavy!" I managed to huff out before running out of my limited air supply. They scrabbled off before tugging my up. I let out a small gasp before sucking in huge amounts of air to calm my burning lungs.

"Sorry Melia." Michael said as his black hair moved with the breeze. He ran a hand through it, trying to keep it calm but failing. His golden eyes darken in frustration at his unruly hair.

The breeze blew again this time harder as if trying to get our attention. I looked at Luke but he lifted is shoulders as if to say 'not me'. My hair was pushed into my face, the blonde tendrils going every which way, I could hear Michael laughing at the fact that I had now joined his predicament. I lifted my arms to tie my hair up but a gasp escaped the group when my arm fully extended over my head. I looked over at them to see all three of them looking at my side. Glancing down I inhaled sharply at what I saw. My tank top was absolutely shredded to bits, the black material stuck to bits of flesh that hung out my side. But that's not what they were looking at, no, they were looking at the four large pieces of wood imbedded in my side.

"Amelia…when did that happen."

I took another look at the wound before answering.

"When we were falling down the ravine. I forgot to adjust to diamond before hitting a really weak and big branch."

They all gave me a look that said 'really?' I picked at my nail my gold nail polish before looking around where we were. We were at the end of an abandoned street, trees on either side of us. There was no one around just the rustling of the trees sounded around us. It was calming but on the other hand, it was too quiet. In the past year we never stayed in one place for more than a week. It was hard to remember everywhere we had been. After a while they all started bending into each other to where you weren't sure what happened where.

I slowly looked around trying to spot anything that might be hiding the trees when I heard them rustle out of turn with the breeze. They rustled some more but stayed put after that. The vibrant tones of green seemed too lively for my eyes to see, like I was undeserving. The squawk of a blue jay shook me out of my stupor. It flew around my head a couple of times before gently gliding down to rest on a large branch that extended from a tree to my right. I chuckled at it before walking off down the road looking for anyone that would help us. The Jay let out another squawk of indignation.

"What you don't want me to go?" I asked my blonde hair flying into my face as I got irritated with the little bird. It chirped and looked at me with curious eyes. I looked over to Michael and he slowly maneuvered the bird over to my shoulder. It chirped happily before curling into my hair and the base of my neck.

Slowly we all walked down the long forgotten road, dust kicking up into our faces with each twist and turn of the breeze. It made our mouths parched and quickly worked its way under our clothes, making us shift ever few feet to try to shake the dirt off our skin. The dust was most particularly irritating on my wound where it worked its way into the blood, mixing to become some sort of viscous mud. My fingers twitched every few seconds with the urge to itch the living day lights out of the spot, however the wound was sore to the touch and would smart at me anytime I attempted to peek at it. Blood no longer trickled down my side but instead became had crackling veins down my side and leg. I could feel the boys staring at my back as I speed up slightly, having to bite back a screech as my side protested at the treatment.

"Amelia you need to rest, you are wounded. Remember what Scott said. 'If someone of your team is ever injured, remember you are as weak as your weakest link so make sure that link stays stronger than your enemies.' And right now you look like you got run over by a Semi a hundred times over." Zane said as he zipped up to me before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Zane put me down you Jerk!"

"Nope. Not until you agree to take it easy." He said flinching after I hit him particularly hard in the spine. He readjusted me but didn't let me down.

"Not happening. Just in case you didn't notice, we are being hunted. There isn't any time to take a break. You know what happened last time we did that." I said, my voice going frail by the end of my speech. Tears made their way to my eyes but I quickly rubbed them away, thankful that I had the excuse of there actually being sand in my eyes.

"Melia you know we still mourn Jess but that doesn't mean we have to run for the rest of our lives. Eventually that will kill us just as much if not more than being hunted for our powers." Michael said as he caught up with Zane's jumpy pace. I growled low in my throat but said no more. Eventually we started to see the first signs of civilization besides the road. A green sign reading the words * _WELCOME to Tranquility, California. Population 16,732. We hope you have a wonderful stay!*_

Oh joy! A populated area for us to ruin. Lovely.

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review, I love the feedback you guys send in, it helps me develop my plot a little bit more, so please sends in reviews or constructive comments. I hope you have a blessed week and an awesome time reading. If you have time feel free to check out my other stories, including my other Transformers story- Paint on Canvas. Phoenix Trails.**


End file.
